Sam and Diane A Love Story
by sunkist1212000
Summary: Chapter Two just finished!
1. Chapter One

Cheers Fan Fiction (continues after "One for the Road")  
  
April 13, 2004  
  
This is my first story! I hope you like it! Please R&R!  
  
Sam and Diane had left each other again. They knew they were the only ones for each other but Sam couldn't leave his bar and Diane wasn't ready to come back there.  
  
Diane had gone back to California to continue her career. She missed Sam terribly and wanted to see him but she wasn't sure if Sam would take her back.  
  
Sam felt the same way. Back at the bar, he continued to date other women each night to fill up the sadness he felt for Diane.  
  
Back to Diane's side of the story, she started to feel sick and nauseous all of a sudden. It started to become routine-every day. She even started to gain weight. She was worried so she paid a visit to Dr. Foster. She found out that she was three months pregnant! She felt so excited but also worried because she knew it was Sam's child. She was happy that she was now connected to Sam Malone forever but she wasn't sure how he'd take it.  
  
She knew she had to tell Sam because he deserved to know if he has a child of course but she was hesitant. She never felt like this before. She was actually afraid to talk to Sam for once. In the past, she always forced Sam to talk to her when he wouldn't want to and here she was scared to talk to him.  
  
Diane was so rapped up in her thoughts that she fell asleep on her couch. As she slept, she had a dream . . .  
  
Diane was back working at Cheers. She noticed that Woody hasn't shown up for work.  
  
Diane (talking to Sam): Where's Woody?  
  
Sam (confused look): Who's Woody?  
  
Diane (surprised look): Sam! You know, Woody, the bartender?  
  
Sam: Diane, are you feeling ok? You know Coach is the other bartender!  
  
Coach (walking through the door): I'm sorry I'm late everyone! I hit a ton of traffic (stops) or did I hit the snooze button?  
  
Sam: Hey Coach!  
  
Diane (runs over to Coach and gives him a hug): I missed you so much!  
  
Coach (confused): I missed you too, I just had no idea you missed me this much!  
  
Diane: Oh Coach! (She steps away and gets back to work.)  
  
Diane was really confused. She thought Coach had passed away years ago. She decided to just go along with it. She thought this would be the perfect time to tell Sam that she was pregnant with his child but she decides to talk to Coach first.  
  
Diane (talking to Coach): Coach, can I ask you something?  
  
Coach: Sure Diane, you can tell me anything.  
  
Diane: Ok. I have this friend that just can't get over this one guy and they have been dating off and on for a few years. Now she's discovered that she's pregnant with that man's child and she's scared to tell him. What do you think she should do?  
  
Coach: Well Diane, I think your friend should tell the guy no matter how scared she feels. The man deserves to know. She can't just keep the kid all to herself because the father's gonna miss out.  
  
Diane: Oh you're right Coach. Thank-you.  
  
Coach (he starts to walk away and calls back): I know you'll do the right thing Diane, Sam will understand.  
  
Diane wakes up instantly. She couldn't believe what just happened in her dream. She suddenly knew what she had to do. Coach always gave good advice when Diane knew him and she knew she had to follow it like she always had.  
  
She remembered the time he told her that if Sam wasn't expressing himself to her, then he's crazy about her, or he couldn't care less! He was right!  
  
The next morning, Diane began to pack to go to Boston. Sam had to know about the baby. She was thankful for having that dream because now she knew exactly what to do and it was the right thing.  
  
Diane got on the plane headed for Boston. She sat in her seat and looked around. She saw a man and a woman with a little girl in the mother's lap. Diane hoped that she and Sam would be in that position someday-a mother and father raising their child together forever.  
  
But who knows. Sam could be in love with someone else or maybe Sam wouldn't accept the idea that they're going to have to raise a kid. Maybe he lost all the love he had for Diane. Diane tried not to keep her hopes up but she couldn't help it. She would always be waiting for Sam no matter how long it took. As Diane got off the plane she realized it was 9:00 at night. She couldn't wait to tell Sam and see his reaction so she took a cab right to Cheers. She was nervous but excited. This night could change her life. She hoped Sam would take her back after everything they've been through.  
  
Diane walked down the steps to Cheers and opened the door. Just as she did, the first thing she saw was Sam making out with a brunette woman who had a dazzling ring on her finger behind the bar. Nobody else was in the bar except them. They were so into each other that they didn't even pay attention to the sound of the door opening. Soon they stopped kissing and noticed someone standing by the door.  
  
Diane felt very uncomfortable after seeing that. She was crushed when she saw that ring on that woman's finger. She just stood there like a stone.  
  
Sam (taking his lips off of hers): Diane?  
  
Diane (small voice): Hi Sam. Should I have come at another time?  
  
Sam: No no it's ok. Well, how have you been?  
  
Diane: Fine, and you?  
  
Sam: Well I've been great. I got engaged. I want you to meet Kristy Hanson (he looks at the brunette.)  
  
Diane: Hi (they shake hands.)  
  
Kristy: Hi.  
  
Diane: I'm so happy for the both of you. (They both say thank you.)  
  
Diane put on a smiling face even though it was so hard to do. She hated how they looked so happy when they looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Maybe Diane was wrong about her and Sam. Maybe they weren't meant to be together like so many people have told them.  
  
Sam: So what are you doin here Diane?  
  
Diane: Oh, I just had something very important to tell you. Can we talk in your office?  
  
Sam (hesitant): Sure. Kristy I'll be right back.  
  
Kristy: I'll miss you!  
  
Sam: I'll miss you too! (Sam and Diane entered the office.)  
  
Sam (serious look): So what is it you want to tell me? It must be big news because you flew all the way over here!  
  
Diane: Yeah (chuckles.) Sam, (looks into his eyes) you're going to be a dad.  
  
Sam (hesitates): I'm going to be a dad?  
  
Diane: Yes! Sam I know this is sudden but I knew I had to tell you.  
  
Sam: I know, I know. Thank you for coming all the way to tell me that (voice starts to get excited.) Wow, I'm going to be a father! (He hugs Diane.)  
  
Diane: So you're really ok with this?  
  
Sam: Of course I am! I just wish that Kristy was the one pregnant. You understand don't you?  
  
Diane (getting angry and lets go of Sam): What are you saying?  
  
Sam: Diane, it's just that I'm marrying Kristy and it would be more convenient if she was the one pregnant that's all.  
  
Diane (voice getting louder): Oh well, I'm sorry this is an inconvenience to you!  
  
Sam: Diane you don't understand.  
  
Diane: I do perfectly well. You know Sam Malone, I had no idea that you would take it this way.  
  
Sam (yelling): What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Diane (yelling): You would rather have Kristy pregnant than me. Well let me tell you something, go get Kristy pregnant and see if it makes you feel any better!  
  
Sam: Maybe I will!  
  
Diane: Fine!  
  
Sam: Fine! (Diane starts walking to the door.)  
  
Diane was heartbroken. She couldn't believe that Sam would rather have Kristy pregnant than her. As she touched the doorknob, Diane wished Sam would say something. She had no idea what she would do if she couldn't get along with Sam. They had a baby to raise and not one of them could change that. She wanted to give the child the best life which meant that she and Sam had to get along one way or another. They couldn't stay angry at each other forever.  
  
Sam on the other hand was totally surprised. He didn't know what to think. He was getting married to another woman and now he already started a family with another. He knew that he was connected to Diane forever and there was nothing that could do to change that. He loved Kristy but the more he looked at Diane, the more he realized he missed her. He felt bad for saying what he said.  
  
Sam: Diane wait (she waits.) I'm sorry.  
  
Diane: Oh Sam! (She hugs him.)  
  
Sam: I'm glad you're the one that's going to have a baby. You're going to be a great mother.  
  
Diane: I know you're going to be a great father. (They look at each other for a few seconds and then they kiss.)  
  
Diane was so glad to be in his arms at last. She forgot all about Sam's engagement. This reminded her of some of the greatest memories of her life. She knew this felt right.  
  
Sam (pulling away quickly): Whoa!  
  
Diane: Oh Sam, I'm sorry! I lost my head for a second.  
  
Sam: No no, its ok I did to. It's just that I really love Kristy and I can't cheat on her.  
  
Diane: I understand. I better go.  
  
Sam: Wait Diane. Where are you gonna be? I think we should talk about the baby and what we're gonna do.  
  
Diane: Of course. That's a very good idea Sam.  
  
Sam (in his I love me voice): Yeah I know.  
  
Diane (chuckles): Well Sam I just got here. I'll probably stay at the Four Seasons.  
  
Sam (serious): Ok. That reminds me, are you going to stay in Boston?  
  
Diane (hesitates): I don't know Sam. We'll see what happens. (Sam looks worried.) What, do you want me to stay?  
  
Sam: Well, it certainly would be easier to raise our kid if we both lived close don't you think? Diane: Yes Sam, but my life is back in California. I don't know if I'm ready to come back here. But as I said Sam, we'll see what happens.  
  
Sam: Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway, thanks for telling me this in person Diane. It wouldn't be the same if you told me on the phone.  
  
Diane (smiles): You're welcome. You know what Sam?  
  
Sam (smiles): What?  
  
Diane: Coach told me to come and tell you.  
  
Sam: Diane, are you feeling ok?  
  
Diane: No no Sam! I had a dream. When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared to come and talk to you.  
  
Sam (surprised): You? Scared of talking to me?  
  
Diane (chuckles): I know, I know, I couldn't believe it either. But I had this dream and Coach was in it. He told me to come and talk to you and that you'll understand. He was right!  
  
Sam: Well, Coach was well known for his advice right?  
  
Diane: Yes! Well, I'll see you later Sam.  
  
Sam: Yeah, nice seeing you Diane.  
  
Diane: You too (they both walk out of the office.)  
  
Diane didn't know how to feel. She was glad that Sam accepted the fact that he was going to be a father. But she also felt disappointed. Now she was convinced that Sam was in love with Kristy. Diane was planning to stay in Boston because she thought she would get married to Sam but she knew things didn't turn out that way. She realized that she couldn't stay in Boston, seeing Sam married to Kristy would just make her even more depressed than she already was.  
  
Sam was thrilled about being a father. He really liked the idea but he wasn't sure how Diane was supposed to fit in his life since he was marrying someone else. He knew that if Diane was going to be in life, they both won't be able to keep their hands off each other. Sam thought that maybe he didn't even love Kristy. Maybe he still loved Diane after all this time.  
  
Sam didn't even know how he was going to tell Kristy about Diane being pregnant. He hoped she wouldn't be too upset. He knew she'd have to accept it one way or another.  
  
Diane (shakes hands with Kristy): Well Kristy, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you and Sam will be very happy together.  
  
Kristy (smiles): Nice to meet you too. (Diane walks out of the bar.) (Kristy walks over to Sam.)  
  
Kristy (serious, stern look.): Sam what were you talking about with that woman in there?  
  
Sam: Calm down Kristy.  
  
Kristy: Well Sam, you've told me the history you've had with that woman and that you were really deep in love with her.  
  
Sam: Yeah, I know. She just wanted to tell me something.  
  
Kristy: What? (Sam hesitates.) What, what? Sam I deserve to know!  
  
Sam: Ok, ok! (He takes a deep breath.) Diane is pregnant and I'm the father. (Kristy is speechless.) Kristy please say something.  
  
Kristy: How could you?  
  
Sam: Listen Kristy, I had no intention of this happening. You're going to have to accept this. I'm really sorry.  
  
Kristy (she hugs him): Oh I'm sorry Sam for reacting the way I did. I'm happy for you.  
  
Sam: Thank you honey. I'm glad you understand.  
  
Kristy: So is Diane coming back to Boston?  
  
Sam: Well, she doesn't know yet but she's staying at the Four Seasons for a little while.  
  
Kristy: Oh.  
  
Sam: Well what do ya say, let's go on home.  
  
Kristy: Ok. (They both walk out of the bar hand in hand.)  
  
Kristy was secretly angry at Diane. She figured the only reason Diane was staying in Boston was to get her hands on Sam and that scared her. She was worried that Sam would fall in love with Diane again and leave her. Now that Diane was going to have baby, Sam would have to keep in touch with Diane from now on. Kristy didn't want Diane to get involved with her marriage to Sam.  
  
That night Diane checked into the hotel. She just cried herself to sleep. She wished that Sam was in that bed with her.  
  
The next afternoon, Kristy wanted to pay Diane a little visit. She wanted to set things straight with her. She took a taxi to the Four Seasons and asked the man at the desk which room Diane was staying. Kristy then took the elevator to Diane's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Diane: I'm coming (she opens the door.) Hi Kristy!  
  
Kristy: Hi Diane.  
  
Diane: What on earth are you doing here? (She lets her in and they sit on the couch.)  
  
Kristy: Oh I just wanted to talk to you about something.  
  
Diane: Oh did Sam tell you?  
  
Kristy: Yeah, you're pregnant as I can tell. (Kristy notices all of the empty pickle jars on the table.)  
  
Diane (chuckles): Yeah well, you get cravings!  
  
Kristy (laughs): Yeah.  
  
Diane: So what did you want to tell me?  
  
Kristy (serious, stern look): I just wanted to tell you to keep your hands off of Sam.  
  
Diane (surprised, confused): I beg your pardon?  
  
Kristy: You heard me. I know how Sam used to be in love with you.  
  
Diane: That was a long time ago. It's all over between us.  
  
Kristy: It better be.  
  
Diane (voice gets loud): I can't believe that you're about to marry Sam and you don't even trust him.  
  
Kristy (yelling): I'd rather be safe than sorry!  
  
Diane (yelling): But aren't you supposed to trust the one you're going to marry?  
  
Kristy: Yes, I just don't want you to interfere with our marriage.  
  
Diane: I'm not!  
  
Kristy: Good! I also want to know why you two even liked each other. I mean, he's told me how intellectual and bright you are and then Sam isn't any of those things.  
  
Diane: Have you ever heard of the theory opposites attract? And how can you say Sam isn't bright? He's not the smartest person in the world and he's not perfect, but he treated me right and we always forgave each other for what we did to each other.  
  
Kristy: I didn't say that! It sounds like you still love him!  
  
Diane: I do not! I already told you that!  
  
Kristy (starts walking to the door): You better not love him and you better not tell him that I came over here! Now if you don't mind, I have to go see Sam!  
  
Diane: Fine! (Kristy slams the door shut.)  
  
Diane couldn't believe Kristy had the nerve to yell at her like that. She couldn't figure out why Sam wanted to marry her.  
  
While Diane and Kristy were having their fight, Sam walked into his bar.  
  
Sam: Hey everybody! Guess what?  
  
(The whole bar asked what.)  
  
Sam: I'm going to be a dad!  
  
(The whole bar cheers.)  
  
Carla (rings the bell): That's great Sammy!  
  
Norm: Yeah, I'm sure Kristy is glad.  
  
Sam: No Kristy isn't the one.  
  
Norm: Then who could it be Sammy?  
  
Carla (scared look): Oh no Sammy. It's not who I think it is, is it?  
  
Sam (talks slowly): Yeah, it's Diane.  
  
Carla: Nooooooooo! (Carla faints on Cliff.)  
  
Sam: God, why did I even open my mouth? Norm, Cliff, why don't you carry her into my office. She'll be ok.  
  
Norm: I think this calls for a free beer, don't you Cliffie?  
  
Cliff: Yes it does. It takes hard work to carry Carla into that office. Did you know—?  
  
Norm: Ok, forget I even said anything. (They both carry Carla into the office.)  
  
Frasier (talking to Sam): So Sam, you really got Diane pregnant?  
  
Sam: Yeah, she just found out and came here last night to tell me right after I got back from my date with Kristy.  
  
Frasier: Speaking of Kristy, how is she taking the news?  
  
Sam: Well she was a little skeptical at first, but then she understood. She's great isn't she?  
  
Frasier: Yeah she must be. Is Diane planning to stay in Boston?  
  
Sam: I don't know. She's staying at a hotel right now but she isn't sure if she's gonna stick around permanently. What's really great is that we aren't fighting anymore.  
  
Frasier: Really?  
  
Sam: We're actually friends for the first time.  
  
Frasier: That's wonderful Sam. (Kristy walks in the door.)  
  
Kristy: Hi everybody!  
  
Sam: Hi sweetie. (Sam gives her a peck on the cheek.)  
  
Kristy: How are you?  
  
Sam: Great and you?  
  
Kristy: Fine. (Norm and Cliff come out of the office.)  
  
Norm: Well the dirty deed is done.  
  
Sam: What?  
  
Cliff: We took a black marker and drew a mustache on her!  
  
Frasier (sarcastic): You two really have turned into maniacs! (Cliff and Norm start giggling.)  
  
Kristy: Oh shoot, I left my jacket at Di...ane's.  
  
Sam (confused): You left your jacket at Diane's?  
  
Kristy (starts to laugh): Did I say Diane's? I meant...uh...  
  
Sam: Why did you go to Diane's?  
  
Kristy: I just wanted to talk to her. It was nothing.  
  
Sam (concerned look): Well why don't we go ask Diane that, shall we?  
  
Kristy (talking quickly): All I did was congratulate her on having a baby, that's all.  
  
Sam: Are you sure that's all you talked about?  
  
Kristy: Yes, that's all. Now I better go over to Diane's hotel room and go get my purse. I'll see you later Sam.  
  
Sam: Yeah ok. (Kristy walks out.)  
  
Sam (talking to Frasier, Norm and Cliff): I don't know guys, I think she might be lying to me.  
  
Frasier: I had a feeling of that too.  
  
Sam: I just think she's uncomfortable about me having a kid with Diane that's all.  
  
Norm: I don't blame her. I mean you two have had a past. You almost married Diane a couple of times.  
  
Sam: Yeah you're right. But Kristy is usually always content with everything that comes her way. I guess I'm just not used to seeing her all worried and everything.  
  
Cliff: Go with your gut Sammy.  
  
Sam (shakes his head yes): I don't feel good about this, but I really want to talk to Diane. She'll tell me the truth about why Kristy came there.  
  
Frasier: You don't trust your future wife?  
  
Sam: Did it look like she was telling the truth to me just now?  
  
Frasier (gets frustrated): No...ok I guess you made your point!  
  
Sam: I'll wait a couple hours. Kristy's going over there right now.  
  
Frasier: Sam, if you really want to know what happened over there, I suggest you go when both of the women are there. That way, there is a greater chance for them to tell the truth.  
  
Sam: Good idea Frasier. (Carla comes out of the office.)  
  
Carla (walking slowly): I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm just going to go back to work and pretend I never heard what just came out of Sam's mouth. (She walks to the pool room. Norm and Cliff both give each other a high five but they miss like usual. They can't stop giggling.) Sam (starts to walk to the door): Well I'm off.  
  
Cliff: Good luck Sammy. (Sam walks out.)  
  
As Kristy walked up to Diane's hotel room, she really was dreading seeing Diane again. She didn't like the woman and she just wanted to get her purse. She felt bad for lying to Sam concerning her earlier visit to Diane.  
  
Kristy (knocking on the door): Diane?  
  
Diane (startled): What the hell do you want?  
  
Kristy: Can I just get my purse? I left it here this morning.  
  
Diane (lets Kristy in): Fine.  
  
Kristy (grabs her purse): You could at least treat me with a little more respect.  
  
Diane (yelling): Why in the world would I do that? You come in here earlier and start accusing me of loving Sam without having any evidence!  
  
Kristy (yelling): I thought that's why you came back!  
  
Diane: I came back to tell him that I'm pregnant! (They go on yelling at each other.)  
  
Sam rushed over to Diane's hotel room as fast as he could. He felt bad for not trusting Kristy but he just had to know what was going on. As they fight, Sam walks up to the door and hears Diane and Kristy screaming at each other. He quickly knocks on the door.  
  
Sam (knocking on the door): Diane? Kristy? What's going on in there?  
  
Diane (surprised): Sam?  
  
Kristy (nervous look): Why are you here? (Diane walks over to the door and lets Sam in.)  
  
Sam: I wanted to know what went on at your little meeting this morning.  
  
Kristy: Sam, I told you I was just congratulating Diane with having a baby. Don't you trust me?  
  
Sam: I just wanted to hear Diane's side of the story.  
  
Kristy: Why, do you love her or something?  
  
Sam (yelling): Kristy, will you stop it? You know that's not true.  
  
Diane (voice getting louder): Sam, I can't believe you want to marry this woman! She accuses me of still loving you and she wants me to stay away from you. She is the most disrespectful person I have ever met and I can't picture you two together at all!  
  
Sam (talks slowly): Diane, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that, then I know you're telling me the truth.  
  
Diane looks Sam in the eye. She just couldn't say she didn't love him. She knew that even if Sam did get married, she would love him even more. She couldn't keep up with the charades any longer.  
  
Diane (struggling to say something while looking into Sam's eyes): I...I...I love you Sam! (She runs out of the hotel room.)  
  
Kristy (yelling): I knew it, I knew it! Sam I was right! (Sam starts to run after Diane. Kristy attempts to follow but her dress get caught in the door and she gets stuck.)  
  
Diane runs down to the lobby where Sam catches up with her. She feels so embarrassed after what she just said. She feared loving Sam when he couldn't love her back. She wanted to get away from both of them.  
  
Sam sat Diane down on the couch in the lobby. She was crying and Sam tried to comfort her.  
  
Sam: Diane, it's ok, you don't have to cry.  
  
Diane: I'm just so embarrassed!  
  
Sam: Diane, don't feel that way. All I want to know is why didn't you tell me this sooner?  
  
Diane: Well Sam, I was going to. It was actually the other main reason why I came here, but when I learned that you were engaged, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want it to interfere with your relationship with Kristy.  
  
Sam: Oh, I see.  
  
Diane: I'm sorry Sam. I see now that I've caused all the trouble you've been having with Kristy lately. I feel terrible. (Sam doesn't know what to say.) I better go. (She stands up and walks back to her room.)  
  
Sam didn't know what to think. Here he had two women who loved him and he had to choose one of them. He decided to go back to the bar.  
  
Sam (walking in the bar): Hey guys!  
  
The gang: Hey Sammy!  
  
Norm: So, how was your little surprise meeting with the girls?  
  
Sam: Well, Kristy was lying to me. Can you believe it?  
  
Frasier: No, she sounded like the perfect wife too.  
  
Cliff: So why did Kristy go and talk to Diane?  
  
Sam: Kristy was actually telling Diane to stay away from me. I don't know why she's so worried. I keep telling her she's got nothing to worry about. It's like she doesn't trust me or something.  
  
Norm: Sammy don't worry about it. Every couple goes through these rough stages.  
  
Sam: Yeah you're right. Frasier, can I talk to you for a minute in the office please?  
  
Frasier: Sure. (They both go into the office.)  
  
Sam just needed to talk to someone. He didn't know what to do at this point.  
  
Sam: Frasier, I've got a big problem.  
  
Frasier: Spill your guts Sam.  
  
Sam: Well, both Kristy and Diane love me.  
  
Frasier (hesitant): Wow, you do have a problem.  
  
Sam: I just don't know what to do. I know I have to choose but I don't want to hurt one of them.  
  
Frasier: Well Sam, that's pretty much unavoidable. I don't even know why you're talking to me. You know what to do. You just have to decide who you love more. You'll know Sam. (Frasier pats Sam on the shoulder and walks out of the office.)  
  
Sam knew what he had to do, he just didn't want to do it.  
  
Sam felt like he loved both of these women. He loved how Kristy was sweet and thoughtful and he loved the passion and forgiveness he had with Diane. He was also having a kid with Diane which means they already started a family together.  
  
Oh what the hell. Sam knew Diane was the one. He couldn't hide it any longer.  
  
Sam knew he had to tell Kristy that he was breaking it off with her. He wasn't looking forward to it but it had to be done. Sam drove over to Kristy's apartment to break the news to her.  
  
Sam (knocking on the door): Kristy? It's Sam.  
  
Kristy (opening the door): Sam? (She hugs him.) Oh why did you leave me at the hotel?  
  
Sam: I'm sorry. I just had a lot on my mind  
  
Kristy (she starts to tear): You still love Diane don't you?  
  
Sam: Oh Kristy, don't cry. I hate to see you like this.  
  
Kristy (wipes her eyes with a tissue): I just thought it would work out perfectly between us.  
  
Sam: I know, but listen to me, you're going to find someone a lot better for yourself than some old guy like me.  
  
Kristy: I guess.  
  
Sam: Don't worry, we can still be friends.  
  
Kristy: I can't be friends with you Sam. If I can't be your one and only, than I can't see you anymore.  
  
Sam (sad look): I understand. (He hugs her.)  
  
Kristy: This is really hard for me to say, but I hope you and Diane will be happy together.  
  
Sam: Thank-you sweetheart. (He looks into her eyes.) Have a good life Kristy. (He starts walking towards the door.)  
  
Sam just had a major flashback just then. He remembered saying that to Diane years ago when she was leaving him to go pursue her dream of becoming a novelist. He thought he was never going to see her again but he was wrong. You'd think he would get over her after all these years but he didn't. He realized that he could never stop loving Diane because they passed the test of time. He knew she was the one.  
  
Kristy: You too. Good-bye Sam.  
  
Sam walks out the door. He felt bad for breaking Kristy's heart, but he had to be true to himself.  
  
Sam was on his way to Diane's hotel room. He wanted to tell her that she was the one for him.  
  
Sam (knocking on the door)  
  
Diane: Who is it?  
  
Sam: It's me Sam.  
  
Diane (opens the door, surprised): Hi Sam. What are you doing here? (Lets Sam in.)  
  
Sam: Well, I came because—(Sam noticed Diane was packing.) Why are you packing?  
  
Diane: Oh Sam, there is really no need for me to stay in Boston. I have to go back to California.  
  
Sam: No, don't go.  
  
Diane (looking into his eyes): Why Sam?  
  
Sam: Because I broke it off with Kristy since I love someone more. (Puts his arms around her waist.)  
  
Diane (excited voice): You really mean it Sam?  
  
Sam: Of course I do. (They kiss passionately.)  
  
Will Sam and Diane have what it takes to make their relationship work? Find out what happens in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two-Cheers Fan fiction  
  
Please respond! Just please tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long!  
  
Sam and Diane spent the rest of the afternoon together. It was just like old times except even better. They planned a romantic picnic in the park. They couldn't stop talking about the baby they were going to have.  
  
Sam: I wonder if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl. Diane: I don't know but I can't wait to take it to the opera. Sam: And I can't wait to take it to baseball games. Diane: And reading it Charles Dickens every night. Sam: And taking it sailing . . . it sounds like we're getting a dog or something. Diane (chuckles): Yes, I guess it does. Whatever the baby is, I am going to love it with all my heart. This is the best thing that has ever happened to us. (She hugs Sam) Sam (letting go): You said it, now let's start eating. (Sam gives Diane the bag of grapes that she packed for them.) Diane (starts to eat the grapes): This picnic is so romantic. I love how-- OH MY GOD! (Diane pulls out a sparkling diamond ring out of the bag of grapes) Sam it's beautiful! Sam (chuckles): Diane, will you marry me? (Holds his breathe and hopes she actually says yes) Diane (smiles): Oh of course I will! (Sam slides the ring on her finger and then they kiss)  
  
Back at the bar later that night. . .  
  
Woody  
What do you guys think I should get for Kelly for our 1st anniversary  
tomorrow night?  
Cliff  
Well, according to Hallmark, the first anniversary gift should be  
china.  
Woody  
I don't know Mr. Claven. I don't think I can afford to buy Kelly a  
country.  
Cliff  
No . . . Woody, you see . . .  
Woody I think Hallmark should revise their list of gifts. Come on, a country? Gifts these days. It's not like money grows on trees!  
  
Suddenly Carla walks up to Norm and Cliff and attempts to rip out their hair. She is furious  
  
Carla (pulling their hair): Ok, whose idea was it to draw a mustache on me! Norm (scared to death): I swear it was Cliff! It was Cliff! Cliff: No it wasn't! I would never do something that uncivilized! Carla: Clavin! You're dead! (She starts hitting his back and Norm and Woody get a hold of her) Frasier: Calm yourself down. Carla: Postal boy over here made me look like a fool! Frasier: Carla, is something else bothering you? Carla: Isn't it no secret that something is always bothering me? Frasier: Carla . . . lets go into Sam's office and talk. Carla: Frasier there is nothing wrong with me. Frasier: I'll put a kick me sign on Cliff's back . . . Carla: Deal (they walk into Sam's office). Frasier (sitting on the couch): So what's on your mind? Carla: Alright, alright. It's just that, I still can't believe Sam and the sticklady are having a kid. I never thought Sam would go that far. Frasier: This might sound crazy, but are jealous Carla? Carla: I am not! Why would I be jealous of the stick? Frasier: You're right, go on. Carla: Anyway, I just don't get why they even like each other. Whenever they're around each other they're usually fighting. I thought we finally got rid of her but she's back. She's like a mosquito . . . always in your face . . . Frasier: Never goes away. . . Carla: Sucks all the fun out of everything Frasier and Carla (together): Ewww . . .  
  
While Carla and Frasier were talking about how much they despised Diane Chambers, Sam and Diane were on their way to Cheers to tell everyone about their engagement. Then they were going up to Melvil's for dinner.  
  
Sam and Diane are in Sam's corvette on their way to Cheers  
  
Diane: Do you think everyone will want to see us engaged again? Sam: No . . . but since when do you care about what others think? Diane: Oh, well, remember the last time I came back to Boston? Everyone was upset when we announced our engagement. Sam: Don't worry about them sweetheart. Things are gonna be different this time. They're gonna have to accept it one way or another. Diane: Yes, I guess you're right. I just lost my head for second. Sam: I do that all the time (they both chuckle).  
  
Sam and Diane eventually get to the bar. They can hardly wait to announce their engagement.  
  
Sam (walking into Cheers holding Diane's hand): Hey everybody! You remember Diane don't ya? Bar: Yeah. Sam: Good because we're getting married (the bar is hesitant but soon starts to clap to congratulate them)! And this time it's gonna happen (everyone starts to laugh)! Norm: We saw it coming Sammy. You're not by any chance leaving are you? Sammy: No Norm I'm staying right here. Norm (lets out a deep breath): Good. Cliff, pass the pretzels. Woody: So what have you been up to Miss Chambers? Diane: Oh nothing really. I just started a new book but it's far from being finished. What about you Woody? Woody: I'm running for mayor of Boston! Diane (speechless): . . . really? Woody: Yeah, just think of what I can do for this city . . . Diane: Oh Woody you'll make Boston the best city there ever was and I'm sure of that. Woody: Thanks Miss Chambers. Anyway, I want to ask you something. Diane: What is it? Woody: Well, I heard you're pregnant and I was just wondering when a pregnant woman starts to get fat because Kelly's pregnant and she's worried about not fitting into her clothes. Do you know the answer to that? Diane (uneasy): Uhh . . .  
  
While Diane is trying to answer Woody's question, Sam is talking to Norm and Cliff.  
  
Sam: Where's Carla? Did she leave? Norm: No, she's in your office with Frasier. Sam (curiously): Doing what? Cliff: Well, Carla got really angry about something so Frasier talking to her about it. Sam: Hmm, I wonder it is (he knocks on his office door.) Carla? Frasier? Can I come in? Frasier (opening the door): Sure Sam (lets him in. Carla and Frasier can't stop laughing. They've been making jokes about Diane this whole time.). What's all the commotion? Cliff said you were angry about something? Carla: Oh it was nothing Sam. Where have you been all day? (gets serious) The stick better not be here Sammy. Sam (uneasy): Well . . . Carla: Sammy, say it ain't so? Sam (quickly): She's here in the bar Carla and we're getting married. Carla (screams): NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Frasier: Carla, get a hold of yourself! Carla: This is the worst day of my life! The hound has died! Diane (peeking her head in the room): Sam, we're going to be late for our dinner reservations upstairs. Oh, hello Carla. Hello Frasier. I was wondering where you two were. Carla (hiding behind Sam): I hope you're happy you sick lady! The hound is gone and it's all because of you! Sam: Carla, you're just gonna have to deal with me and Diane together. Carla: It's just so gross. Diane: Carla, why can't you be happy for us? Sam: Yeah, Carla why can't you? Carla (frustrated): Alright, ALRIGHT! I guess it's ok you and the stick are together (her face makes a grimace). Diane: Thank-you Carla. I know that was hard for you to do. Sam: Yeah Carla, thanks a lot. (Carla walks out. Soon Sam, Diane, and Frasier walk out.) Frasier: Congratulations to both of you (they say thanks). Diane: It's nice to see you Frasier. Frasier: You too Diane (Sam and Diane start to walk up to Melvil's). Frasier (walking back to his barstool): I hate her.  
  
At Melvil's . . .  
  
John Allen Hill: Hello Saaam. Do you have a reservation? Sam: Yes I do. Sam Malone, party of two. John: Oh this should be good, follow me (he leads them to the table where they usually sit at). Diane: It doesn't sound like you and that man is very fond of each other does it? Sam: Yeah, well, I have a right not to like him. Diane: And what is that? Sam (trying to change the subject): Man, something good is cooking back there in the kitchen (Diane chuckles). Diane: I think it's coming from somewhere else (she plays with his tie. Sam chuckles and they look into each others eyes. They kiss). John: No making out in my restaurant (Sam and Diane break away). It's disgusting and distracting to the customers. Sam: I forgot to tell you John, me and Diane are getting married. John: Whoop-d-doo for you but that doesn't excuse you from my no make out rule (he walks away disgusted).  
  
Back at the bar . . .  
  
(Reader: You might remember the Frasier episode where Sam says to Frasier that Rebecca got dumped by Don because he struck it rich. I've decided to add to that storyline in my fanfic. This is where I add Rebecca into my story. Hope you like it.)  
  
Rebecca (walks in all drunk): Hey everybody. Norm: Hey Rebecca. Where have you been? Rebecca: I don't know Norm, I feel like getting an ice cream cone thanks. Carla: Look it everyone, Becks is drunk. Rebecca (cries out): Why did Don have to dump me!? I thought I had finally found the guy for me and then he strikes it rich by finding a million dollars in his toilet pipe! I am such a loser! Carla: Look at it this way Rebecca, now that you don't have a boyfriend any longer, you don't have to keep shaving your mustache. Rebecca: Yeah, you're right Carla. Thanks, I didn't realize that (she staggers over to the bathroom).  
  
The phone rings . . .  
  
Woody (answers the phone): Hello, Cheers. Man on the other line: Hello, is Sam Malone there? Woody: Not at the moment. He's upstairs having dinner with his fiancé. Who is this? Man on the other line: This is his Uncle Larry. Woody (surprised): What a coincidence! I have an Uncle Larry too. I knew Sam and I were somehow related! Uncle Larry: You see— Woody (interrupts him): --Do you remember that horseshow back in Hanover? Uncle Larry: Listen, I don't think I would be related to you. I've never been to Hanover or whatever you call it. Anyway, I really need to talk to Sam. I have some urgent news to tell him. Would you mind if you could ask him to pick up the phone to talk to me? Woody: Sure, I'll go get him, hold on (Woody runs up to Melvil's and finds Sam and Diane cuddling in the booth). Woody: Sam, your Uncle Larry is on the phone and he needs to talk to you. Sam (confused): O . . . k. Excuse me for a second sweetheart (Sam gets up). Diane (uneasy): I hope its good news. Sam: Yeah so do I (he walks downstairs to Cheers with Woody).  
  
Sam (picking up the phone): Hey Uncle Larry, how are you? Uncle Larry: Oh, well, I've been better. Sam I have something to tell you. Sam (scared): What is it? Uncle Larry: Well . . .  
  
Do you like it? Please tell me what you think. I love having support from  
readers! 


End file.
